Transparent conductors are used for displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and electroluminescence panels (organic EL, inorganic EL), and transparent electrodes for solar cells or the like. In addition, transparent conductors are used for electromagnetic insulation films and infrared shield film. For a material of a metal oxide layer of a transparent conductor, ITO, which is a substance obtained by adding tin (Sn) to indium oxide (In2O3), is widely used.
Transparent conductors are required to be excellent not only in transparency but also in various properties according to the application. For a transparent conductor having conductivity superior to ITO, those with various materials have been examined. In Patent Literature 1, for example, a transparent conductive film having a laminate structure of a metal oxide layer containing indium oxide or zinc oxide as a primary component and a metal layer has been proposed.